iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Number Four
Number Four is a Lorien Garde. His Cêpan (Guardian) was Brandon. He longs to live as a normally person who isn't fighting for their very survival everyday. Physical Appearance Number Four is 5'11". His hair color changes every time he moves in order to avoid detection by the Mogadorians. Biography Four escaped to Earth when he was five with the 8 other Garde children and their Cêpan's. The Cêpan were instructed to avoid the Magadorians at all costs to give the Garde the time they needed to develop their Legacies and fight back against the Modadorians. The First Three Being Number Four, Four was the fourth in line to be killed by the Mogadorians. The death's of Number One and Number Two did not affect as much as Number Three's death did because with the death of Three he knew that he was next. Number One Four was 9 when the Mogadorians found Earth. Number Four was asleep in a small town in Arizona, close to Mexico when the Mogadorians found and killed Number One. The pain was so intense that it woke him from his sleep. Brandon moved himself and Four to Minnesota the next day. Number Two Four was 12 when Number Two was killed. Two's death happened in the middle of a spelling bee at a school in Colorado. The heat that was emitted by the scar was so intense that it caught Four's sock on fire. They were then caught in the same bureaucratic mess that Brandon was striving to avoid. Four was taken to the ER and after the doctor saw the first scar, called the police. The police threatened to arrest Brandon for child abuse but had to let him go because he was no where near Four when the second scar formed. Brandon moved Four immediately to Main, leaving everything except the Loric Chest. Number Three Four was 15 when Three was killed. The scar that was forming emitted enough heat that it boiled the water around Four's leg. At the time he was talking to Tara, a pretty girl from school, but after the scar formed, Four calmed down Tara, and wished her well before swimming back to shore to get home to Henri. Henri and Four then preform "The Burn" during which the documents of their pseudonyms were destroyed, thus ending John's time as "Daniel Jones" and begining Four's time as John Smith as he and Henri leave Florida and head to Paradise, Ohio. (Another) New Beginning Four and Henri finish making their new identities and sign documents with their real estate agent, Annie Hart before Four goes to sleep to prepare for his first day of school. Before school even starts, Four is already becoming aquainted with Sarah Hart, who takes Four's pictures. Though something odd happens as a beagle approaches Four and acts as if they've always known each other, Sarah attempts to take pictures of Four with the beagle, but the beagle just backs away at every attempt, eventually just keeping its distance after Sarah gives up on it. As the warning bell rings, Sarah departs, though Four is bumped by local jock Mark James, as explained by Sam Goode. After being directed to his period two class, Astrology, Four experiences trouble when Mark tries to trip him as he passes by. Though unexpectedly, Four stands up to Mark, silencing him soon after. Four spends most of his class admiring Sarah, but before long Four's first Legacy kicks in as his hands begin to glow bright and hot. Four attempts to send Henri a text for help, but words it wrong and so he waits until the end of class. Four storms out of Astrology without his pack of supplies and is confronted by Mark, though Four begins to lose control of his body and falls back as Sarah stops Mark from moving in on Four. Four then locked himself in the photography room until Henri could come and help him. Soon after, Henri does come, using an asthma attack as their excuse as he helps Four out of the school, Henri then leaves to retrieve Four's backpack, only for Four to discover that Mark stole his phone. the next day Four confronts Mark and demands for his phone to be returned, calling Mark out if he didn't do so by the end of the day. Four then glides through first and second period in silence, but it's at lunch when things heat up. Mark throws some of his spagetti and meatballs at Four, but they miss and hit Sam instead, not hitting Four until the second attempt. Four then goes to confront Mar but is stopped by one of his friends, Kevin. Kevin then defends Mark, saying that Four had to get through him before he could get Mark, and that's exactly what Four did as he kneeed Kevin in the groin. Though Four is stopped by the lunchroom attendant, Mr. Anderson, who sends Four, Sam, Kevin and Mark to Mr. Harris. Mr. Harris overlooks Mark and Kevin's offences for the publicity mark brings the school, and so Four and Sam get off saying that for what Mark did and what Four did, it all even s out. ﻿ Legacies John has two legacies as well as the basic telekenetic ability developed by all Garde. His first legacy is the ability to communicate with animals however he does not realise this until after he believes his second legacy is his first. He uses this ability to turn one beast against the Modagorians in the final battle of the first novel. His second legacy is immunity to fire externally (internal flame and smoke can still harm him) originating with his arms but progressing to his entire body over time, including in this Legacy is the ability to create lights in the palm of his hands. This legacy is called Lumen. In the movie, it shows John shooting lasers from his hands. Relationships Sarah Hart Sarah Hart is a presumed-older human female with whom John has an intimate relationship during his time in Paradise Ohio. Sarah's friendly and caring nature and John's attraction combined to create their relationship which began friendly and eventually became romantic. Physically speaking John and Sarah progressed as far as kissing however emotionally they are described as in true love. Sarah tells John at the end of the novel that she will wait for him and does not come with him and Sam as they leave Paradise Ohio. Henri Henri is John's Cepen, a trainer and guardian assigned to him. John never knew his father and as such Henri served to fulfill that role for much of his life. John is often described as desiring to refer to Henri as 'dad' but it does not come naturally as he refers to him as Henri to many people, possibly risking his cover. Henri and John are very close and John has unyielding faith in Henri. Henri has been responsible for looking after John and saving him many times. However there has also been a natural tension between the two when Henri wishes to uproot them both from Paradise Ohio to ensure their survival. After Henri's death in the novel, John swears to take his ashes to Lorien. Sam Goode Initially Sam Goode is polite to John and the two become friends after Sam warns him to stay away from Sarah due to her possessive ex-boyfriend. After witnessing some events Sam pulls a gun on John revealing that Sam's father is believed to be abducted by aliens and that he believes John has come for him. Initially Sam is lied to by John and their friendship continues until he needs Sam to help him save Henri. After this Sam is told about John's true nature, he accepts John as a friend and alien and shows extreme loyalty in the battle against the beasts in the climax of the novel. Sam leaves Paradise Ohio with John. Trivia *Four has moved a total of 22 times by the end of I Am Number Four, some locations being in Arizona, Minnesota, Colarado, Maine, Florida, Montana and Ohio.﻿ Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Characters Category:Film Characters